


All Paths Lead...

by AgentHawk11



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, we all need a break from canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentHawk11/pseuds/AgentHawk11
Summary: "All paths seemed to be leading to him these days."
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 174





	All Paths Lead...

**Author's Note:**

> Canon? I don’t know her. She must go to a different school...
> 
> Enjoy some fluff!

Buck rode through the streets of L.A. aimlessly. No particular destination in mind, just the need to clear his head. The week wasn’t particularly taxing, his mind is just forever a jumbled mess. As he refocused on his surroundings, he noticed he’d wondered into his neighborhood. His lips quirked up into a smirk.

All paths seemed to be leading to him these days.

He saw his car in the driveway, signaling he was home. Switching off his headlights, he pulled into the driveway. Checking the time, he saw it wasn’t too late, just after 9. He didn’t bother texting or calling as he walked to short distance to his home, showing up unannounced at each other’s places was a common occurrence.

“Hey Buck,” he heard as he made his way up the steps.

He looked to see Eddie’s neighbor, Clara, waving at him from over the book in her hand as she sat on her porch steps. “Hey Clara.” Following the acknowledgement, she buried herself back in the book. Buck chuckled to himself as he realized that even the neighbors were starting to know him.

He heard shuffling inside the home, after he knocked, before Eddie finally opened the door. His smile was wide as she greeted him.

“Hi,” Eddie said.

“Hi,” Buck responded.

He took in his appearance. He could tell by Eddie’s damp hair and his woodsy smell that he’d just taken a shower. Now wearing a grey tee and blue basketball shorts. His face held an air of relaxation. Buck took a moment to marvel at how beautiful he looked dressed down. Don’t get him wrong, he loved the Eddie in uniform, but him outside of it was such a sight.

“What are you doing here? Not that I don’twant you here, but you didn’t let me know you were coming.”

“I was in the neighborhood. Thought I’d stop by.”

He heard another set of feet could be heard getting closer to where they were standing. Christopher was trying to push his father out of the way to see who was at the door.

“Jeez, you could say excuse me, nosy,” Eddie joked.

Chris’s face lit up when he saw who it was and moved towards him. Buck bent down, “Hey, man, what’s up?” Chris just smiled at him as Buck pulled him in his arms for a hug.

“Dad and I were just playing games. Would you like to stay?” Chris asked him.

“Well, Buck, I would ask you if you’d like to come in, but it seems my son’s beaten me to it,” Eddie laughed. He simply stepped aside and let him in the home.

Buck and Chris sat on the couch, while Eddie walked towards the kitchen. Buck spotted the cards on the table. The boy looked up at him, signifying that he wanted Buck to join him. Buck got to the floor and got comfortable, Buck pulled Chris into his lap and started showing him some card tricks. Chris was enthralled with what Buck was showing him.

“Where did you learn that?” Chris asked after a particularly complicated trick.

“An interesting woman in South America.” Buck said simply. He heard Eddie chuckling, knowing that was a very simplified and PG version of that answer. He looked up and squinted his eyes at him in jest. Eddie responded with a wink.

“Have you eaten?” Buck realized that he hadn’t, not for a few hours, at least.

“I could,” he said simply as he got up and headed to the kitchen.

“Let’s see, I have some Mac n cheese and some dinosaur nuggets from dinner about an hour ago or I have some leftover empanadas from last night or I could make you something.”

Buck touched a hand to his back, bringing it around to his waist, dipping it under the hem of his shirt to caress the warm skin there. “So many options,” he pressed a kiss to his neck. “Surprise me,” he whispered in his ear.

Buck pulled out of their moment and looked towards Chris, who was rubbing at his eyes. “It looks like someone is getting sleepy” Buck went over to him. Chris held his arms out and allowed Buck to pick him up. A telltale sign that he was tired.

Eddie came over to them. “I don’t believe, is someone actually wanting to sleep at their bedtime,” Chris but his head against buck’s shoulders. “I’ll put him to bed,” Eddie tried to grab his son, but the Chris was not having it, clutching to Buck and letting out a small whine, “or not.”

“I guess I’ve been selected to do it.”

Confirming what Buck said, Christopher gave his father a muffled, “good night,” from the crock of Buck’s shoulder.

“Good night, bud. I love you. Even though you love to forget about me when Buck is around,” he told him and kissed him on the forehead. 

Buck headed off down the hall to Chris’s room. 15 minutes and a quarter of a bed time story later, the kid was sound asleep. Buck kissed the top of his head and walked out of the room, softly closing the door behind him.

The living room smelled delicious as he walked back in. As soon as the smell hit him he knew he was smelling Abuela’s empanadas.

“Abuela’s empanadas?” Buck asked as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer out the fridge.

“My empanadas,” Eddie corrected, “the base recipe is Abuela’s though.”

“Well, excuse me.” Buck placed the beer down on the counter, walked behind him, wrapping his hands around Eddie’s waist. Buck had always been a very tactile person, physical affection was his way of showing love. It had always been reserved for his sister and those closest to him. That’s why he can’t keep his hands off of Eddie, touching him whenever the opportunity presented itself.

“Christopher went down okay?”

“Out like a light, didn’t even make it half way through a story.”

“You know he only did that because you’re here. All week it’s been a negotiation: ‘Dad, why do I have to go to bed so early? Brian’s mom lets him stay up til midnight.’ None of that tonight.”

“What can I say, it’s just the understanding that we have,” Buck removed one hands from him to grab a spoon and taste the sauce Eddie was stirring. “This is delicious.” Though, he didn’t get to experience it often, Eddie was a pretty good cook, “Is there nothing you can’t do?” Rolled off of Buck’s tongue, fondly.

Eddie responded by smiling shyly. “Flattery will get you no where,” Grabbing the empanadas from the oven, Eddie plated the food, handing it to Buck, “eat.”

They sat down at the dining room table and talked about nothing and everything. Their days. Sharing what’s on their minds. Buck found it so easy to talk to him. They were still navigating through this thing between them, but it seemed to be leading in a great direction.

After Buck finished eating and the dishes were washed, they moved themselves to the couch. They chose a random movie: a cheesy romantic comedy that they both cringed and laughed through. Laughing more at Eddie’s overly practical critiques, than the actual movie itself.

Once the movie was over. Buck was going to leave, but Eddie pulled him back into him. “And where do you think you’re going?” He said against his lips before kissing him.

“No where, I guess.” 

Buck let himself be led to Eddie’s bedroom. They quickly rid themselves of their clothing. Buck gently pushed Eddie onto the mattress and climbed on top, letting his senses take over.

The feel of taut skin over strong muscles beneath his fingertips as he explored every inch of him.

The sound of his soft moans as his lips followed the trail his fingers blazed.

The arousing scent of him as he moved lower and lower. 

The taste of him on his tongue.

The sight of his featured contorted in pleasure as he responded to everything he did to him.

The intense feelings of having all of it returned to him tenfold.

The satiation and happiness they both felt as they caught their breaths, wrapped in each other’s arm, falling into a very peaceful deep sleep.

Buck woke up the following morning to Eddie still in his arms, limbs entangled. He was stiff and starting to cramp from being in this position so long, but he could care less.

He was exactly where he needed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. Love comments (and kudos)!
> 
> Come say hi on Tumblr, @loveistherootofhappiness.


End file.
